Feed Me
by Darkkerostar
Summary: (One-shot) Now's not the best time to have tea after the show. Especially with a corporate demon who doesn't know how to keep his hands and feet to himself. Contains: footjob, handjob, verbal humiliation, and food torture.


**[I kinda blame Eren and Levi from **_**Attack on Titan **_**for this stupid footjob fanfiction I read last night… So I made a Kaniel fanfic based on it, but it will be different. There's barely any footjob yaoi slash so…. ****WARNING: iIF YOU DON'T LIKE FETISH, OR SEX SCENE OF ANY KIND, PLEASE WALK AWAY, AND DON'T FLAME. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…]**

It wasn't easy having tea with a corporate man. It was actually horrifying to eat with a corporate demon. It was silent tea time at the hotel room. The dinner table was filled with crumpets, cookies, donuts, small cakes…..and tea. Daniel Bryan can't eat all these things because he had to watch out for what he eat, because, he's a vegan. He watched Kane pick up his teacup and casually took a sip of his tea and licking his lips seductively as he gently lay the cup down on the table. Daniel was shocked to see The Devil's Favorite Demon using table manners. Kane was strictly trained by The Authority to use table manners. Whenever he was able to go eat with them, Stephanie and Hunter would brag about using table manners and not go wild over food, so he used mannerism over savagery anyway. He was so good at it. Daniel wanted to move out of his seat because the whole table manner situation was starting to creep him out, but instead, he was tied up into a chair. He struggled to get himself out of these tight ropes and run away to get back to his Bella Twin. He stopped squirming as he was given a death glare by Kane. Daniel watched the corporate monster pick up a donut and took a big bite out of it as he moaned boringly in pleasure, which broke the silence. _Of course._ Daniel rolled his eyes. He already knew that Kane loves sweets; he was a sweet-tooth after all. He knew about it since they were together. Even The Undertaker knew that.

This is starting to creep him out.

Kane had another thing in mind as he lifted his feet up from the floor, stretching them across the table underneath and placed the heels of his feet onto Daniel's crotch by crossing his legs. Daniel choked back a small moan as he felt the soles of the corporate demon's shoes lazily rub against him. "Hmm, just as I thought," Kane said and pushed his feet firmly against the yes man's crotch.

"Shit," Daniel moaned out a profanity. The soles of those shoes felt so good, he grew hard and felt a small wet spot on his jeans. He felt Kane pushed harder and then rubbed the bulge of Daniel's jeans up and down. Daniel has never been touched like that before and never in his life had any experience of getting a footjob, but he had to admit, it felt great, yet terrifying when it comes to Kane. He watched Kane eat more of his sweets and taking another sip of his tea. As soon as he was done, he began to speak again.

"That's a shame. You didn't even touch your food," Kane continued to move his feet up and down Daniel's crotch, licking his lips "How about I untie you and I'll let you eat."

_Finally, out these ropes_, Daniel thought. Kane stopped his footjob (much to Daniel's dismay), and got up from his seat. Daniel watched Kane walked around the dinner table, casually and untied Daniel. Daniel was about to move out of his seat, but was pushed back down, harshly by the corporate demon. "That does not mean, you can escape," Kane threatened Daniel as he reached for a crumpet from the table and tried to feed it to the yes man, but Daniel quickly turned away, keeping his mouth shut. "Fine, then," Kane then unzipped Daniel's jeans, and pushing them down to pull the hardened penis out hard as he gripped it.

"AH~~," Daniel dared to open his mouth and Kane finally took the advantage to stuff the whole crumpet into Daniel's mouth while rubbing the cock up and down with his hand.

"Chew on it, boy," Kane quickened his pace as he watched Daniel sadly chew on the crumpet. Daniel closed his eyes shut struggling to open and spit out that small cake, due to the fact that Kane is now holding on to his cock. "Now swallow it," Kane whispered into Daniel's ear with a sinister voice of a demon. Daniel refused to swallow the crumpet and squirmed as he felt a thumb brushed harshly on the tip of his cock.

"You dirty little goatface, I said **SWALLOW**," Kane tightened his grip and continued to brush the tip with his thumb. Daniel thrust himself into Kane's hand as he was given too much pleasure. He finally swallowed the crumpet and moaned with pleasure. Kane smiled evilly and reached for a small strawberry cake with vanilla icing.

"No… no more…,"Daniel had enough of it. Kane let go of the cock placing the cake back to the table and walked back to his seat, taking off his shoes. Uh oh.

"Since you don't want me to feed you," He softly placed his socked feet on Daniel's cock, "I want see you eat on your own," He then moved his feet sideways, making sure that Daniel was able to feel his toes. Kane chuckled lowly and shook his head. "you dirty little boy."

Daniel moaned and weakly picked up a fork. Then he took a small piece of the cake, but he came to a halt when he felt Kane push his feet against the yes man.

"Take a big piece of that cake, you asshole," Kane said and placed the cock in between his toes. Daniel moaned at the fabric material rubbing against him. He took a bigger piece of the cake, stuffed it into his mouth and swallowed with pride. "Yes, nnnnngh," Kane pushed the cock between his toes and rubbed it, moving his toes up and down. "Come," He continued to move his toes.

"Ahhh~," Daniel came hard with thick chunks of white mess under the table, and on himself. Kane moved his toes once more and slowly slid his feet off the cock before putting his shoes back on. He got up from his seat and walked to the bathroom to pick up a towel. he then tossed it to Daniel who caught it.

"Clean up the mess you've made," Kane commanded and was about to walk out.

"Wait, Kane,... you're not gonna leave me here, are you," Daniel asked. Kane laughed sinisterly as he walked out of the hotel room and locked the door behind him.

**[This story is not as bright as you think it is…. anyway, review and NO NEGATIVE FEEDBACKS!]**


End file.
